


with you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Iwaoi iwaoi iwaoi, harry potter au....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Oikawa turns six and is terrified out of his mind, and newly a wizard when he meets the most important person in his life, present and future (and even as a child he knows this to be true).</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first real fic and i'm sorry that it is so DAMN AWFUL SDFLKJOA i'm reaaaallly not good at writing but i wanted to give it a try...  
> this is my iwaoi harry potter AU, its like a setting for a later fic or sth and it just came out when i was trying to think about what oikawa's patronus would be and when he would learn it....  
> it's not complete, i'd like to have another chapter with a timeskip so i can finally write about the freaking patronus but i'll...see...bc writing is so fkin hard  
> sry if this is hard to read i didn't have a beta SRY IF IT IS RLY NONSENSICAL and grammar mistakes and etc etc  
> ty for reading

Oikawa is six when he first experiences magic of his own.  
It is violent, it is raging, it is frightened.  
But it is also beautiful, precious, and wonderful.  
He holds the experience close to his heart to this day.

Oikawa is also six when he first experiences true terror.  
The sensation of time slowing down, his childish heart beating loudly in his ears, and a darkness that gains swiftly and threatens to swallow him whole.  
It is cold, it is awful, and he can't quite seem to get his lungs to take another breath.  
But still he grips this memory tightly in his mind, deeming it a horrible yet cherished moment.

Because Oikawa turns six and is terrified out of his mind, and newly a wizard when he meets the most important person in his life, present and future (and even as a child he knows this to be true).

.

It is July 20th when Oikawa Tooru walks down the block to his new home in London. He had shyly observed the neighborhood playground after encouragement from his parents. But he couldn't quite build up the courage to approach the other kids, too self-conscious of his lacking English vocabulary and thick Japanese accent.

So he heads home, gently dribbling a pebble in his path as he sniffles about how much he misses Japan. He hopes that he will still be able to eat rice and miso soup and not the awful tea and scones he vaguely recalls seeing on television. He's not really sure what people here eat, he just knows that he doesn't want to change.

A shiver suddenly racks his body and he notices his breath clouding the air. Inwardly, Oikawa quips that England must be extremely strange if he can see his breath in the middle of summer when the temperature plummets even further. The pebble is forgotten.  
The biting cold invades past his thin clothes and seeps into his bones. The air in his lungs freezes and his feet feel like they are rooted to the concrete.  
Before Oikawa can acknowledge the terror gripping his mind, he hears a faint yelp.

"G-get away!"

His body abruptly moves, propelling his weakened limbs to the source of the sound. Oikawa's mind is only distantly aware of the chill that intensifies with every shaking step.  
In the alley, he lays sight on a boy with a scruffy mess of short black hair and a snarl on his blue tinted lips. But his haunted eyes show his dread.

Oikawa's heart thuds loudly in his chest.

A blink later, he finds himself frozen again as a dark figure, whose presence suffocates in the narrow alley (how did he miss that?), turns its cloaked head and reaches for him with pale, grisly claws. Oikawa can feel the other boy's horrified gaze on him.

He clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. Still, his breath is sucked out of his lungs. He cannot scream.

A burst of sudden heat throws him back - and he can breathe again, warmth chasing away the chill in his bones. He opens his eyes to an inferno rising higher, raging, devouring. It is beautiful.  
And he can somehow tell, by the faint tingling on the edge of his fingertips and, by the way the flames brush gently against his hair, that the miracle is his own.

There is a screeching buzz clawing at his ears and after a moment he realizes that it is the dark figure. Engulfed in a torrent of fire, it writhes and screams for what seems to be an endless period in time.

But Oikawa's eyes are searching instead for the other boy.  
Fear takes hold of him again. What if, what if the fire had not protected the boy as it did him?

But he is safe. The flames move aside as if feeling his panic and reveal the boy sprawled in an untouched circle, a bewildered look replacing the fright in his eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Oikawa shouts as he rushes over, not realizing he spoke in Japanese.

"Y...Yeah.. I think," the boy hesitantly responds back in the language. "You're a wizard?!"

They don't notice that the darkness has already left them, chased away in shrieking agony by the flames eroding its ghastly limbs.

"I guess..? Maybe?" Oikawa shrinks away, he doesn't know how the boy will react, and he takes the excited thudding of his little heart as fear of rejection. "Please don't be scared! I-"

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

The boy scowls, "I said, thank you. Thanks for... saving me."  
After a few seconds of embarrassed silence, he shoves out a small hand to Oikawa and grumbles,

"Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime. I'm a wizard too."

Oikawa can't quite keep the delighted joy out of his voice or off his face.

"I'm Tooru! Oikawa Tooru!"

He grabs Iwaizumi's hand with both of his own and shakes with vigor, grinning widely. "Oh, you're Japanese too, huh?"

The thudding in his chest slows down, and a warmth settles and fades when he releases Iwaizumi's hand. He's not really sure what it means just yet, but he thinks that it is pleasant.

"You just noticed?" Iwaizumi sighs.

"Well, are you going to do something about the fire?" Iwaizumi says as Oikawa blinks owlishly at him.

"Oi! Are you sure you aren't Bakakawa? The fire!" He gestures towards the inferno dancing playfully around them.

"Oh!" Oikawa laughs brightly, the earlier fear completely leaving him.

"Haha, I have no idea how!"

"Are you serious?! You're really a baka, Bakakawa!"

"Then I'm going to call you Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa laughs through Iwaizumi's indignant sputters and while they banter, the earlier chill finally fades completely.

He smiles at Iwaizumi's furrowed brow and pouting (he says he's not) mouth and he's suddenly glad to be living in London. Glad to have met this boy who makes his heart thud strangely but happily.

The flames dim, and disappear with a pop.

"Oookay! Well, I'll walk you home, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa declares, chest puffed out smugly. "I'll protect you!"

After more indignant sputtering and shouting from the other boy, and another peal of joyous laughter from Oikawa, they head home.  
To Oikawa's delight, it turns out they live just one house down from the other.

Oikawa cheerfully waves goodbye, and shouts a "See you again!".  
Iwaizumi reciprocates begrudgingly, but Oikawa can see the slight upturn in the corner of his mouth (and why does it seem so familiar?). They head into their respective homes.

After a delicious supper of hamburger steak and birthday cake, Oikawa collapses on his bed, exhausted. A smile plays on his lips.  
He is excited for the next day, excited to see his new friend again.  
He closes his eyes blissfully.

 .

 Oikawa Tooru is six when he is almost embraced by a Dementor. In his terror, he performs the most magnificent of accidental magic, born from his wish for warmth and to protect.

Oikawa Tooru is six and a wizard when he makes a friendship that he knows will last forever. He knew from the moment he heard the boy's voice in the alley.  
Their fates are intertwined, though young Oikawa only knows to enjoy the warmth and happiness furling in his chest when around Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi Tooru is and will continue to be the most important person in Oikawa's life.  
His heart is sure of it.


End file.
